Te odio, pero te amo
by jamesgurl4ever
Summary: Lily tiene un hijo, James no lo sabe, que pensara el de ella?
1. Default Chapter

Antes que nada, yo no soy dueña de nada relacionado con Harry Potter, solo de algunos personajes que van a ir apareciendo en la historia.

El anden

Lily Evans era una joven pelirroja con unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda, tenia 16 años y estaria atendiendo su sexto año en Hogwart.

Lily querida, despierta-dijo Susan , la madre de Lily .

Voy mamá –Lily dijo al despertarse

Vas a llegar tarde , son las 9:00 am

¿Qué? Mi despertador no sonó ...argh Petunia

No culpes a tu hermana

Si claro,mama , me podrias poner el desayuno para llevar? No creo que tenga tiempo de desayunar en la casa asi que voy a tener que desayunar en el camino

Claro hija, apurate que no vas a llegar a esta ritmo.

Una hora después

Papa vamos, ya estoy lista

Si Lily ya voy.

--------------Ya en la estacion King Cross-------------

Papa, te voy a extrañar mucho, los vere en navidad y les voy a escribir.

Eso espero de mi pequeña, anda que faltan 10 min., ve anda ve.

Bye, te quiero

Yo también, Lily

---------------Lily cruza la barrera y choca con alguien -----------------

Lo siento, iba un poco distrai-

Lo se cielo, me estabas buscando,no es asi?

Potter, pierdete que no ves que quiero empezar bien el año?

Hoy te dejare en paz .... Con una condición

No, Potter no voy a salir contigo, algo mas?

Eso no te iba a pedir, pero bueno ya que insistes, pero que no se te olvide que me tienes que dar un beso para que yo te deje en paz.

Ok- Lily se estaba acercando y cuando James pensaba que estaba en las nubes

Ouch, eso dolio, que te pasa?


	2. Lo que paso en el tren

Lo Que Paso en el Tren

Lily le habia dado una patada en la entrepierna a James.

-En tus sueños Potter.

-Ya veremos, Evans , ya veremos-decia James mientras reia maqueabelicamente

-Lily, Lily- gritaban tres chicas

Bella , Sam , Lucy ¿Cómo estan ¿

-Muy bien y tu? – pregunto Lucy

Lucy era una niña rica, pero muy humilde, tenia el cabello café, ojos verdes con gris y su piel tenia un tono bronceado.

Bella era alta, blanca , cabello ngro con unos hermosos ojos azules.

Sam era bajita , blanca y con un cabello rubio, ademas de unos pequeños ojos color miel.

-Pues no muy bien

Potter- dijo Bella

Si , como supiste?  
Por que siempre que lo ves te po- fue interrumpida

Hola hermosas damas- dijo Sirius

Que quieres Black?- pregunto Sam

Solo queria pedirles un pequeño favor

¿Ycual seria ese?

Nos podemos sentar aquí?

Pues………

Porfavor- dijo Sirius poniendo su cara de perrito abandonado- nos portaremos bien

Lo juran?- pregunto Bella

Palabra de merodeador

Esta bien – dijo Lily- pero a la primera que hagan se van

Ok – dijo Remus – Hola lily

Hola Remus, ¿Cómo estas?

Muy bien y tu?

Bien tambien, oye creo que tenemos que irnos al vagon de perfectos

Si yo tambien lo creo , Remusin- dijo un celosos James

James que te pasa?- pregunto Remus

Potter………….argh

Yo tambien te quiero Evans

Después de que Lily y James regresaran de

Estoy muy aburrido, juguemos a algo-dijo Siruis en un tono aburrido

Que tal verdad o castigo- propuso Lucy

Si – gritaron todos

Ok , veamos , Sam , tu primero

Verdad o reto?

Verdad

¿Quién te gusta de Hogwarts?

Eso es facil, quien no lo sabe,……….Amos Diggory

Ok Sirius es tu turno

Verdad o reto?

Reto

Dale un beso en la boca a Bella- dijo James

¿Qué? ¿ESTAN LOCOS?

Vamos Bella , después te llevaremos al psicologo, para que te quite el trauma-dijo Sam

Esta …………bien

Sirius beso a Bella

Se que te encanto

Sueña, Black

Asi fueron apasando hasta que llego el turno de James

Jamesito, verdad o reto?- grito Sirius

Reto

Besa a la que se te haga mas bonita de aquí

Padfoot sabes que moriras?. Pregunto un molesto James

Si, lo se , pero valdra la pena

Bueno , este , elijo……………………………………….a Evans

¿Qué ¿ NO, YO NO


	3. Lo que paso en el tren parte II

Lo que paso en el tren :Parte II

Si querida asi podras venir conmigo a las citas con el psicologo.

Pero- Lily intento decir , pero sintio como algo tocaba su boca y como ella dejo que se profundisara.

Ejem, ejem , Prongs ya puedes parar ya llevan mucho tiempo asi.

O si claro- dijo James un poco sonrojado.

Llegaron a la estacion de Hogsmade, y los seis se fueron en el mismo carruaje.

Pasaron los dias, semanas y James y Lily se veian a "escondidas"- por que claro eran seguidos por sus amigos – se metian en armarios, salones vacios, hasta que un dia decidieron contarselo a sus amigos.

Bueno chicas creo que deberian saber que ……………estoy saliendo con James.

Aleluya lo ha dicho- dijo Lucy

Hagamos una fiesta- propuso Bella

Es la una de la madrugada y mañana tenemos transfiguraciones asi que la fiesta tendra que posponerse-dijo Sam

Mientras que en el cuarto de los chicos

-Vaya Prongs como te tardaste- dijo Sirius

- ¿Qué ya lo sabias?

-Pues que creias- contesto Remus

Los meses pasaron y llego Febrero, a Dumbledore se le ocurrio la idea de hacer un baile , asi que los chicos – con la excepcion de James – fuerona abuscar pareja.

-Bella queria saber , pues que si querias ir al baile conmigo?  
- Claro Sirius

- Me lo juras?

- Si, no le veo nada de malo.

Mientras tanto Remus estaba intentando armarse de valor para pedirle a cierta chica que fuera al baile con el.

-Lucy, yo se que … pues no somos muy buenos amigos y que no nos conocemos tanto, pero… pues … queria saber si quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-Por supuesto, Remus

-Gracias

-No hay de que.

Llego el 14 de Febreroy las chicas se habian puesto unos vestidos con "un ligerito escote", asi les gusta llamarles.

Como el baile termino temprano, los Gryffies continuaron la fiesta en la sala comun.

Los chicos habian llevada gran cantidad de cervezas de mantequilla e hidromiel.

Lo que paso a la mañana siguiente nadie se lo esperaba ( bueno yo si).


	4. toda accion tiene una reaccion

Como el baile termino muy temprano los de gryffindor decidieron seguir su fiesta en la sala comun.

Donde estoy?- pregunto Lily un poco alterada por que esta no era su cama y no tenia su ropa puesta.

Lily que pasa?- pregunto un recien despertado James-A esto, este… recuerdas algo?

No, bueno solo que tengo un dolor de cabeza tremendo.-dijo Lily

Pasaron unos dias y Lily empezaba a notar que James estaba un poco distante y siempre tenia algo que hacer, potr esa razon Lily decidio seguir a James un dia y ooo sorpresa:

JAMES QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ELLA, TE ODIO-dijo Lily llorando

Yo soy Cho Pai-contesto ella

Te odio James Potter eres lo peor que me pudo pasar , todos tenian razon sobre ti solo te estabas divirtiendo conmigo, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar- dijo una Lily destrozada

Lily, no es lo que parece – mintio James, Cho Pai era su ex –novia.

Las semanas pasaron desde aquel "incidente", Lily ya no le hablaba a James , aunque el tratara de hablar con ella, Lily simplemente lo ignoraba. Pero una cosa le preocupaba mucho a Lily:

Creo que voy a vomitar- grito Lily a sus amigas y salio corriendo hacia el baño.

Después de vomitar, Lily penso en ir a la enfermeria para que le dieran algo.

La enfermera le hizo un tipo de examenes:

Señorita Evans tiene pareja?

En este momento no, por que?- pregunto lily un poco nerviosa

Por que esta embarazada- dijo la enfermera

QUE? Yo embarazda?- dijo Lily casi histrerica

Señorita creo que le debo informar al profesor Dumbledore.- dijo la enfermera

Después de unos minutos de platicar:

Señorita Evans usted sera trasladada a Beauxbetons, hasta que nazca su bebe y si lo desea puede regresar aquí.

Gracias Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Lily

No hay de que, solo una cosa mas me podria decir quien es el padre?- dijo el profesor un poco curioso

Me temo que esa pregunta no se la puedo responder, pero usted ya debe de tener una idea de quien se trata- dijo Lily

Ya veo- dijo Dumbledor

Por la noche en el cuarto de las chicas

Chicas les tengo que contar algo………me ofrecieron una beca para irme a estudiar a Francia , y la acepte- dijo Lily un poco insegura

QUE? ESTAS LOCA? NOS ABANDONAS- grito Bella

Chicas ……..que sucede?- llego corriendo Remus

Pues nada aquí la señorita Evans se marcha a Francia, por una beca que le ofrecieron y nos abandona – chillo Sam

Lily dime que no es cierto, por favor- dijo James casi llorando

Primero soy Evans para ti y segundo a ti que te importa si me voy, por hi debe de andar tu novia, como se llamaba? asi Cho Pai.- dijo Lily un poco enojada y un poco triste , por que James la habia engañado

Lily disculpa Evans , tu sabes que ella no es mi novia, yo solo quiero a una necia que no me entiende- dijo James furioso

Potter por que no se lo vas a contar a alguien que le importe, y la necia que no te entiende, como te va a aentender si te vio con otra – dijo Lily

Eso le dolio mas que nada a James, su indiferencia el la amaba mas que a nada

Ahora si no me disculp- Lily salio corriendo hacia el baño

A esta que le pasa?- pregunto u poco preocupado Sirius

Esta tiene su nombre y es Lily y la verdad creo que no se siente bien desde que termino con James- dijo Bella y le dio un beso


	5. El Regreso

Lily se fue en marzo y nadie, nisiquiera sus mejores amigas supieron mas de ella.

Pues volvia a ser 1 de septiembre y en un vagon se encontraban los merodeadores y las chicas.

Chicas no saben cuando regresa Lily?- Pregunto James

Lo siento James no sabemos nada de Lily desde que se fue- dijo Sam

Los meses pasaron muy rapido y llego Octubre, James ya habia regresado con Cho Pai.

Estudiantes, quiero que le den la bienvebida a una estudiante nuestra que estuvo lejos un tiempo – Dumbledore hizo una pausa – Lilian Evans

A l oir esto James casi se ahoga .

Lily se acerco a la mesa de los Gryffies y les hablo a sus amigas.

Chicas, necesito hablar con ustedes en el cuarto – dijo Lily

Lily que pasa?- pregunto Lucy- Shhh aquí no puedo hablar- dijo Lily

Bueno quiero presentarles las razon por la cual no estuve aquí en los ultimos meses- dijo Lily y abrio las cortinas de su cama- El es Harry mi hijo

Lily pero el es hijo de – comenzo Sam

James- termino Bella

Asi es, pero jurenme que no le van a decir nada , no quiero que se entere

Lily como quieras pero no crees que el deberia saber?- pregunto Sam

Pero justo cuando Lily iba a contestar

Toc Toc Toc

¿Quién es?- pregunto Sam

Nosotros, los mas guapos y sexies Merodeadores – dijo Sirius

Esperen ahorita bajamos

¿ Que no podemos pasar?- pregunto Remus

En este instante no – dijo Lucy

¿Por qué no?- prregunto James

Por que YO no quiero que entres TU- dijo Lily

Lily vamos ya perdonalo- dijo Sirius

Sirius, tu ni te metas que esto es entre James y yo- dijo un poco irritada Lily

Las chicas mejor salieron para evitar una pelea, ademas de que Harry se habia despertado y queria empezar a llorar.

Lili, Lily ¿Cómo estas?- gritaba Jason Millar, un chico de Ravenclaw. Lily y Jason se habian convertido en muy buenos amigos, desde el verano en el que se encontaron en Francia.

Muy bien y tu Jason?- dijo Lily saludandolo y dandole un beso en la mejilla

James que vio esto se estaba muriendo de los celos , pero entonces vio algo inesperado, Lily cargaba a un bebe.

Harry como has estado hermoso?- decia Jason jagando con las manos de Harry

Jason ya lo tengo que ir a dejar con la enfermera – dijo Lily

Bueno bye Lily y Harry- dijo Jason

Bye Jason – dijo Lily

Lily que ya casi llegaba a la enfermeria se encontro con un James rojo de ira.

Evans, con que yo era el infiel no?- grito James

No se de que hablas Potter – dijo un poco confundida Lily

Segura entonces este bebe? Que es una alucinación – dijo muy enfadado JAMES

Potter, no se de que hablas el padre de HARRY esta en Francia – dijo Lily

Segura , no sera acaso Millar? – dijo james


	6. Lo tonto que puede ser James

A mi no pertenece nada que reconoscan, todo le pertenece a la gran ama y maestra del mundo J. K Rowling.

Gracias a todos los que han leido la historia, perdon por no haber subido el capitulo antes pero la escuela no me deja hacer nada y sin mas preámbulo vamos a la historia.

Capitulo 6: Lo tonto que puede ser James

Jason? el solo es un amigo, ademas no te tengo que dar explicaciones.- dijo Lily

Quiero el nombre del padres ahora.- grito James

No tengo por que dartelo, pero si es la unica horma de que me dejes en paz, pues en verdad es una coicidencia el padre de Harry se llama James.- dijo Lily un poco frustrada

Ok, direccion, apellido , todo quiero toda la información que tengas de el- dijo James muy enojado.

Esa información latendras en dos semanas, osea en navidad.

Pues las semanas pasaron, con las ya comunes discusiones netre James y Lily. Lily se fue un dia antes de navidad a su casa para poder estar con sus padres, pero antes el dejo un regalo a James.

Prongs, levantate- grito Remus

¿Qué pasa Moony?- dijo un James muy asustado

Lily te dejo esta carta- dijo Sirius, y se la dio

James abrio la carta y la leyo varias veces antes de casi caerse.

La carta decia:

James:

Aquí esta la información que deseabas, pero antes dejame pedirte que no vayas a hacer ninguna locura.

Información:

Edad: 17 años

Direccion: No tengo idea

Nombre: James Potter

Si James, puede que te sorprendas un poco, pero Harry es tu hijo, espero que me perdones por no habertelo dicho antes pero, supe que estaba embarazada unos dias después de que te vi con Cho .

Con cariño, Lily

Prongs que te pasa? – preguntaron Sirius y Remus muy preocupados

Eh… nada… solo… que… Harry … es hijo… mio.- dijo James cuando pudo encontrar su voz

Por fin te das cuenta.- dijo Sirius

Que ya lo sabian y no me habian dicho?- dijo James un poco enfadado

Bueno, esque se lo prometimos a Lily y pues- intento decir Remus

No les importo que yo sufriera?- dijo James muy enojado

Claro que nos importo, pero Lily prometio que te lo diria en navidad, ademas pues tiene una semana que lo descubrimos- dijo Remus

Asi paso una semana de peleas entre los merodeadores , hasta una tarde.

Chicos los voy a matar, por que no me lo dijeron – dijo James

Potter no te lo dijeron, por que yo les pedi que no lo hicieran- dijo Lily, solo que James no le hacia caso por que estaba observando como se despertaba Harry.

Lily por favor puedo cargarlo?- pidio James

James, tu no sabes como cargar a un bebe y si lo tiras te mataria- respondio testarudamente Lily

Pero me puedes enseñar, cierto?- dijo James

Cierto, ademas nos tenemos que poner deacuerdo cuando te va a tocar dormir con el – respondio Lily

Lily, pero se levanta en la madrugada y pues…- pero se cayo mejor al ver la cara de Lily

Que James? pensabas que yo lo iba a cuidar sola, pues claro que no el tambien es tu hijo – dijo Lily

Lo siento Lily es que tengo una semana sabiendo que soy padre y todavía no me acostumbro a ello, Lily tambien queria saber si no te molestaria ir de conmigo en las vacaciones a visitar a mis padres para que conozcan a Harry- pregunto James

James de hacho el profesor Dumbledore me pidio que le dijeramos a tus padres, asi que nos dio un permiso de dos semanas para que los visitaramos, ya que el cree que Harry estaria mas a salvo con tus padres que con nosotros, ya que tu papa es auror- dijo Lily

Ok, en un rato les mando una lechuza- dijo James

James, Lily se van a casar? – pregunto Sam

No/Si- contestaron Lily/James

Lily no te vas a casra conmigo?- pregunto James

James no me puedo casar a esta edad, ademas tu tienes una novia que debe estar esperando a que bajes a cenar- dijo Lily

Bueno chicos y chicas vamos a cenar- propuso Sirius

Lily, puede Harry cenar con nosotros- pregunto Bella

La verdad prefiero quedarme aquí con Harry , por que no quiero llamar la atención y tambien por que ya no voy a ver a Harry tan seguido- dijo Lily casi llorando

Lily no llores, lo vas a ver seguido- dijo Lucy

Gran Comedor

Cho tenemos que hablar- dijo James un poco nervioso

James yo tambien creo que deberias hablar- dijo Cho

Tu primero- dijo James tratando de ser un poco caballeroso

Yo este……. estoy embarazada- dijo Cho

Si James, el bebe no es tuyo es de un amigo de la familia que conoci hace como dos años- dijo Cho

Me fuiste infiel? yo nunca te hubiera hecho eso, pero bueno creo que podemos dar como terminada nuestra relacion- dijo James fingiendo enojo

James, no te preocupes que aun podemos ir juntos al baile de San Valentin- dijo coquetamente Cho

Cho, lo siento, yo ya voy a invitar a alguien mas al baile- dijo James y se fue a sentar con sus amigos

Minutos antes

Bueno Harry sera mejor que te lleve a la enfermeria a que te revisen- dijo Lily, quien no dejaba de pensar en James

Lily dejo a Harry en la enfermeria y se fue a cenar con sus amigos.

Justo cuando entro:

Yo este…….. estoy embarazada- dijo Cho


	7. La necedad de Lily

No me pertenece nada de lo que reconozcan, todo es de JK Rowling.

Capitulo7: La necedad de Lily

Al oír esto Lily salió corriendo a su cuarto, viendo esto sus amigas fueron tras ella.

-Lily , ábrenos por favor.- dijo Sam.

-No, déjenme sola un rato-decía Lily llorando

-Chicas será mejor que vayamos a buscar a los chicos.

Sala Común

-¿Chicas a donde fueron?-pregunto Sirius

-A buscar a Lily- Dijo Bella

-¿Qué tiene?¿donde esta?-grito James

-James tienes que saber que Lily aun te quiere y después de que oyó a Cho , no creo que te deje ver a Harry mucho tiempo, por que en verdad la lastimaste ojala que no le hagas lo mismo aCho , oye por cierto, ¿Qué va a ser? Niño o niña, por que nosotras nos dimos cuenta también y esperamos que quieras a Cho mucho y que no la hagas sufrir como a Lily-dijo Sam

-De que hablan? Ese bebe no es mío es de un amigo de ella- dijo James un poco dolido con las chicas por pensar que el engañaría a Lily

-Pues se lo deberías de decir a Lily, no a nosotras-dijo Sam un poco apenada

---------------------------------Minutos después-------------------------

-Lily, por favor abre la puerta-gritaba James

-James me harías el grandísimo favor de irte? ya no quiero volver a verte, me has lastimado mas que nadie, y la verdad no se si te podre perdonar alguna vez- dijo entre sollozos Lily

-Lily, tienes que saber que el bebe no es mio- dijo desesperadamente James

-Como puedes ser tan cobarde y decir que el bebe no es tuyo, esto me hace darme cuenta que no has cambiado en nada, no puedo creer que aun sabiendo esto, yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y quererte mas que nada,por eso me iré de la escuela y no volverás a saber ni de mi ni de Harry-dijo Lily mientras que lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

Si Lily hubiera abierto la puerta se daría cuenta que no era la única llorando, James estaba ahí parado con el corazón destrozado en mil pedazos.

-Lily, yo te quiero más que nada en este mundo, no me hagas esto y no se lo hagas a Harry tampoco-dijo James

-James Harold Potter, como te atreves a meter a Harry en esto, no te das cuenta que lo va a afectar mas el hecho que tengas otro hijo y además casi ni pasas tiempo con el, así que puedo notar como solo piensas en ti, y si en verdad me quieres por favor vete de aquí-dijo Lily mientras se le rompía el corazón.

En la oficina del director

-Profesor Dumbledore, me pregunta si podría ser posible que me regresara a Beauxbeatons.-pregunto Lily

-Srita. Evans me temo que es necesario que hable con la directora de Beauxbeatons, para pedir su consentimiento-dijo Dumbledore

-Por eso no se preocupe, Profesor, yo ya le mande una carta a Mdme. Máxime y me dijo que cuando desee llegar va a estar bien y verdad le respondí que esta misma noche llegaríamos, esto es Harry y yo.-dijo Lily

-Si es lo que usted desea se puede ir; pero permitame recordarle que no todo es lo que parece-dijo Dumbledore

-Gracias Profesor, espero seguir en contacto con usted. Adios- dijo Lily

-Hasta luego seria mejo, ya que siento que esto no es para siempre.


End file.
